<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Urodziny Luz by kassica15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743323">Urodziny Luz</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15'>kassica15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komisze [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of hc, Birthday Girl, Birthday Party, F/F, after first season, comission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:09:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LEKKIE SPOILERY DO PIERWSZEGO SEZONU TOH I KILKA HC</p><p>Czarownica Luz poświęciła swój stary dom, aby osiedlić się w tym nowym. Najsmutniejszy dzień w roku, gdy jesteś odcięty od swoich bliskich, jej najlepsi przyjaciele zdecydowali się pomóc. Urodzinowa niespodzianka dla Luz od jej ukochanych magicznych przyjaciół, na pewno pomoże, prawda?</p><p>Komisz dla mojego bebe &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Komisze [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Urodziny Luz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capawcinno/gifts">Capawcinno</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spokojny szkolny dzień Amity, wyłączając fakt, że cesarz polował na jej obiekt westchnień, Eda straciła moce, a jej idolka okazała się zdrajczynią w oczach władzy. Cóż, mogło być gorzej, czyż nie? Dopiero po chwili, gdy zamknęła szafkę, przekonała się, że faktycznie może być, gdy w jej twarz uderzyła kartka, a za kartką dłoń. Amity skrzywiła się z bólu i krótkiego, acz szczerego, “przepraszam” nim spojrzała na intruza.</p><p>Gus uśmiechnął się do niej przepraszająco, a Amity odlepiła stronę od siebie, aby na nią spojrzeć.</p><p>– Wybacz, chciałem włożyć ci ją do szafki, nie sądziłem, że ją tak szybko zamkniesz! – Jakby nie mógł jej po prostu podać, czy coś… chyba po prostu taki był styl osób w sabacie iluzji.</p><p>– “Zaproszenie na magiczne urodziny Luz… Wieczór filmowy, strzelający tort oraz wiele innych atrakcji” — przeczytała napis na kartce, łącząc fakty przez chwilę — COO! — jej twarz w jednym momencie zrobiła się czerwona, jeden miniotaur obejrzał się, bo przez moment myślał że to był dzwonek, ale zaraz wszystko wróciło do normalności… poza twarzą Amity — To niemożliwe… jak… dlaczego…</p><p>Gus był ewidentnie zbyt podekscytowany, aby zwrócić uwagę na to, że dziewczyna jest spanikowana i czerwona. Zamiast tego uśmiechnął się wesoło.</p><p>— Otóż Luz ma za trzy dni urodziny i będą jej to pierwsze urodziny na Gotujących Wyspach, więc ja i Willow pomyśleliśmy, żeby nie myślała o tym… no wiesz, że nie może wrócić do swojego domu normalnie na urodziny. No i zapraszamy wszystkich, których Luz będzie kojarzyć i znać, dzięki czemu poczuje się dobrze i bezpiecznie. Proszę, przyjdź, musimy sprawić by była tego dnia szczęśliwa.— Gus mówił praktycznie na jednym wydechu, a serce Amity tylko jeszcze mocniej zaczęło bić. Potrząsnęła jednak głową. Musisz rozegrać to na chłodno, Blight, nie możesz dać się ponieść emocjom, w końcu mają być wszyscy jej przyjaciele i…</p><p>— Kto będzie oprócz mnie, ciebie i Willow? — poczuła ucisk w piersi na myśl o obcych ludziach, w końcu przecież Luz znała tyle dziwnych osób na pewno będzie tam masa ludzi i masa okazji, by stracić twarz… jeszcze jej rodzeństwo!</p><p>— Aktualnie ja, Willow i King. Wychodzi na to, że trochę za późno wzięliśmy się na szukanie osób na imprezę, bo większość ma już jakieś plany… no ale hej, w piątkę też da się świetnie bawić, co nie! — Potrzebowała zbyt długiej chwili, by jej umiejętności matematyczne odezwały się, informując, że Gus wlicza we wspomnianą gromadkę również ją. Patrzyła przez moment na oblepioną brokatem kartkę, potem na ciemne oczy Gusa wręcz błagającego, by w tym wypadku się zgodziła.</p><p>— Szczęście jubilatki, na pewno się stawię — odpowiedziała, poprawiając kosmyk włosów, gdy Gus prawie podskoczył z radości i poleciał próbować dalej szukać ludzi na dziwaczną imprezę człowieka-Luz, wiedźmy glifów i chyba najpiękniejszą czarownicę, jaką Amity kiedykolwiek widziała. Westchnęła cicho, boleśnie stwierdzając, że brakuje jej jakiegoś małego sidekicka do rozmowy, kogoś takiego jak King. Spojrzała na trzymane zaproszenie, mimowolnie uśmiechając się do niego i chowając go do swojej książki.</p><p>Miłostki na później, czas skupić się na nauce!</p><p>***</p><p>Amity trzeci raz poprawiała swoją fryzurę w magicznym lusterku. Nie wiedziała czego spodziewać się po spotkaniu urodzinowym dla ludzi, czy różniły się one jakoś wybitnie od tych, które mieli czarodzieje? Choć z drugiej strony organizowała to Willow i Gus, pewnie będzie w tym jeszcze więcej magicznych zabaw, żeby ucieszyć Luz. W końcu to ona najbardziej ze wszystkiego kochała magię.</p><p>Zerknęła po raz ostatni na torbę, w której krył się jej prezent dla jubilatki i miała wrażenie, że serce planowało wyskoczyć z jej piersi. Wzięła głęboki wdech, nim zapukała mocno do drzwi. Stała kilka kompletnie niekomfortowych chwil przed drzwiami, gdy te otworzyły się, pokazując jej twarz Gusa.</p><p>— Jesteś! — Nim zdążyła coś powiedzieć, została wciągnięta do środka. King siedział na fotelu, dmuchając kolejne balony, na których widać było uśmiechniętą i mocno zniekształconą twarz Luz. Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że uczeń sabatu Iluzji jest w dużej mierze pokryty brokatem, czego powodem szybko okazał się transparent urodzinowy dla Luz. — Słuchaj, musimy to zawiesić, zanim przyjdzie Luz i Willow. Wiesz, ona nic nie wie, myśli, że będzie tylko nocować u Willow, ale to będzie super! — radość Gusa szybko przechodziła również na zdenerwowaną z napięcia Amity, nie mogła tego ukryć.</p><p>Widząc jednak, jak Gus próbuje dosięgnąć sufitu, zrobiła pełny obrót, a jej abominacja podniosła się, prawie zderzając się z sufitem. Stworzenie odebrało od Gusa transparent, zaczepiając go i wydając przy tym z siebie cichy bulgot, a potem wrócił do swojej rozlazłej formy.</p><p>— A niech mnie! Czy to malutka Amitka? — głos jednego z panów Park sprawił, że dziewczyna podskoczyła, na moment zapominając, że przecież jest w ich domu. Obróciła się, by zobaczyć wesołego mężczyznę ubranego w ciemnoróżowy fartuch kuchenny. Zawsze podziwiała, jak bardzo panowie Park nie przejmują się konwenansami. — Myślałem, że już nigdy nas nie odwiedzisz! Cieszymy się, że możemy cię ugościć razem z jej nowymi przyjaciółmi.</p><p>Amity poczuła, jak tym razem to jej policzki rumienią się pod wpływem wstydu, którego pan Park nie mógł zobaczyć, zajęty stawianiem złoto-fioletowych babeczek. Pamiętała jak cudownie słodkie i smaczne były wypieki pana Axela, zdecydowanie sabat konstrukcji znał się nie tylko na tworzeniu miejsc.</p><p>— Będą panowie razem z nami świętować urodziny Luz? — mężczyzna jednak tylko pokręcił głową.</p><p>— Nie, nie! Dzisiaj tylko młodzi będą się bawić! Ja i Eric planujemy romantyczny wypad na Gwiezdny Taras, wrócimy pewnie koło drugiej nad ranem i… cóż, przekażesz to Willow? Zaraz się zabieramy. To, co nie ma na stole, a prosiła, jest w lodówce, schowku lub kuchni, na pewno sobie poradzicie — Amity kiwnęła głową, gdy pan Axel zostawił swoją ostatnią część, nim ruszył w stronę swojego męża z szerokim uśmiechem. Widok miłości między nimi sprawił, że poczuła, jak szarpnęło ją w piersi. Jej rodzice, nawet gdy byli ze sobą w najlepszej relacji, nie okazywali sobie nawet grama czułości, a wychodzili razem tylko w sprawach biznesowych, czy takich dotyczących wyłącznie reprezentowania swojej rodziny. Byli idealni dla reszty czarodziejów, ale nie dla własnych dzieci, o czym cała trójka dobrze wiedziała.</p><p>Skończyła pomagać w dekorowaniu Gusowi i Kingowi, nim koniec końców schowała się za fotelem, w oczekiwaniu aż drzwi się otworzą, mimowolnie poczuła jak jej twarz wykrzywia się w uśmiechu z ekscytacji. Radość, z możliwości bycia częścią tak wesołego wydarzenia pomógł wstrzymać jej oddech, gdy Willow wraz z Luz przekroczyli próg domu. “Niespodzianka! Wszystkiego najlepszego, Luz! ” słowa wypadły z głębi trzech rozradowanych gardzieli. Luz stała oniemiała, trzymając w dłoni swój najnowszy prezent od Lilith i Edy. Z pierwszego zaskoczenia jej twarz wykrzywił ciepły uśmiech.</p><p>— Pamiętaliście, pamiętaliście! — zawołała, dławiąc się łzami szczęścia, gdy utknęła w miłosnym uścisku z czterech stron. Chwyciła Kinga na ręce, pomagając mu w przytuleniu siebie — Kocham was, jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jakich kiedykolwiek miałam!</p><p>Zapewniła ich gorąco, gdy gromadka roześmiała się wesoło. Szczęście, którego nie czuli, już od dawna wypełniło ich wszystkich, gdy Luz w końcu uwolniła się od przyjacielskiego uścisku.</p><p>— To co, jak czarodzieje świętują urodziny? — zapytała, a jej oczy błyszczały z nieposkromionej ciekawości.</p><p>***<br/>Okazuje się, że czarodziejski świat do świętowania narodzin podchodzi bardzo podobnie jak ten, który Luz znała w swoim świecie. Znaczy, nie znała, bo w jej świecie nie miała przyjaciół, z którymi mogłaby organizować przyjęcia tego typu, ale właśnie o takich namiętnie czytała książki i fanfiki. Zaczęli od jedzenia, puścili w tle najnowszy album Wyjącego Wilkołaka (ulubiony zespół Kinga, nie mogli mu odmówić), który towarzyszył im przez całą resztę imprezy.</p><p>Jako że było ich niewielu, to szybko przeszli do gier. Na początku bawili się w Mimika, który był po prostu kalamburami, tylko czasem pojawiały się rzeczy, które kompletnie nie wpadłyby do głowy normalnym ludziom. W tym dominowała Luz, dzięki swojemu uwielbieniu do machania kończynami i wydawania dziwnych dźwięków, była wręcz niepokonana.</p><p>Udało im się nawet zagrać w Prawda lub Urok, choć Amity o mało co nie musiała się przyznać, do kogo smali cholewy. Skończyła co prawda z fioletowym afro na głowie (Gus obiecał, że zniknie po imprezie i nie musi się martwić), ale zdecydowanie daleko temu było od najbardziej komfortowej sytuacji w jej życiu. Na szczęście, jubilatka nie zdążyła się kompletnie zorientować, jak z resztą zawsze.</p><p>Jednak z kolejnymi godzinami, zmniejszaniem się ilości dostępnego cukru do spożycia oraz spadającą energią, w końcu zdecydowano się sięgnąć po coś lżejszego, a przynajmniej wymagającego mniejszej interakcji z otoczeniem. Film wybierała Luz, więc oczywiste było, że koniec końców wybrała “Czarowna księżniczka Dona: Noc przeciw Łowcom”, który okazał się nie tylko historią niezbyt romantyczną, co przepełniony masą magicznych zaklęć i bitew. Dla zmęczonego towarzystwa idealny wybór.</p><p>Na początku sofę zajął King, ale Amity szybko go zdjęła i sama usiadła na środku niczym królowa, by zaraz jednak obok niej wcisnęła się Willow z miską pełną karmelowego popcornu, do którego nie chciała dać jej dostępu, mimo próśb i gróźb, zarówno odnoszących się do magii, jak i przemocy. Ich żartobliwe przepychanki przerwało w końcu pojawienie się Luz.</p><p>— Zróbcie miejsce, moje drogie panie, nie jesteście same! — dziewczyna skoczyła na sofę i obie panie już znajdujące się na niej. Amity krzyknęła, Willow skupiła się na ratowaniu popcornu, który rozsypał się wszędzie, a Gus zdecydował się poświęcić i zrobić więcej smakołyku do oglądania. W końcu Luz usiadła obok niej i Amity miała wrażenie, że nagle w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się o dziesięć stopni goręcej.</p><p>Nikt znów jednak nie zwrócił na to uwagi, a Gus kazał im włączyć już film, bo widać było, że King się niecierpliwi. Niesłusznie zresztą, bo demon jako pierwszy oddał się objęciom Morfeusza, rozciągając na fotelu obok nich. Jego chrapanie na szczęście nie przeszkadzało w oglądaniu, z resztą w dużej mierze nikt specjalnie nie przywiązywał wagi, bardziej skupiając się na wyciszeniu. Willow przymknęła oczy, odsuwając się od Amity i tylko dłoń, którą podnosiła popcorn do ust, nieprzerwanie podążała co jakiś czas ustaloną trasą.</p><p>Problem Amity zaczął się w momencie, gdy Luz, ignorując wszelką przestrzeń osobistą, jaką potrzebowała Amity, praktycznie całkowicie się na niej położyła. Nie przeszkadzałoby jej to pewnie wcale, gdyby nie to, że właśnie jej serce praktycznie zechciało wyskoczyć z piersi. Miała wrażenie, że jego bicie słyszy dosłownie każdy w pomieszczeniu i nie pomagało jej to. Zerknęła w stronę posapującej dziewczyny, między której brwiami pojawiła się drobna zmarszczka.</p><p>— Mamá lo siento — mruknęła przez sen, ale po tonie i wyrazie twarzy Amity poczuła, jak coś ukuło jej serce. Przecież Luz musiała potwornie tęsknić do swojej mamy, którą kochała absolutnie, była jej najbliższą rodziną i choć Eda się starała, była… cóż, Edą. I dla niej poświęciła swój powrót do domu. Delikatnie szarpnęła ramię Willow, wybudzając ją.</p><p>— Zabiorę Luz do pokoju gościnnego, jeśli się nie obrazisz. — mówiła szeptem, jakby to miało zmienić grający telewizor. Delikatnie spróbowała wziąć Luz w ramiona, tak samo, jak ona ją wzięła, ale szybko przekonała się, że zdecydowanie to nic nie da. Najwidoczniej w tych opalonych ramionach było więcej siły niż w tych Amity. Westchnęła ciężko, po czym zakręciła się wokół własnej osi, tworząc abominację, która weźmie Luz za nią.</p><p>Sterowanie nią nie należało do najlepszych rzeczy w jej życiu (naprawdę cieszyła się, że Luz nie obudziła się po tym, jak uderzył jej stopami o framugę sypialni), ale w końcu udało jej się donieść dziewczynę na odpowiednie miejsce. Spojrzała na twarz śpiącej latynoski, czując, jak jej serce znów bije.</p><p>— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Luz… i kiedyś znajdziemy sposób, byś znów ją spotkała. — obiecała jej, poprawiając kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy. Przez moment chciała ucałować miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno widziała wgłębienie od zmartwień, ale uznała, że to nieodpowiedni. Zamiast tego powoli wyszła z pomieszczenia, kierując się do reszty. Usiadła obok Willow, zerknęła na Gusa, który nie odrywał kompletnie wzroku od ekranu, po czym poklepała się po brzuchu, zastanawiając się jak to zrobić.</p><p>— O czym myślisz? — Willow wyrwała ją z rozmyślań.</p><p>— O Luz. — odpowiedziała bez myślenia, ale spojrzenie Willow było zbyt znaczące, by czerwona na twarzy nie wyjaśniła, o co chodzi — Po prostu, nie że romantycznie, czy coś, ale Luz została tutaj uwięziona, ale to nie jest jej świat i pewnie strasznie tęskni za swoją mamą, bo to na pewno bardzo super mama, i w ogóle, wcale nie brzmi to dziwnie, prawda, na Tytana to...</p><p>— Spokojnie, rozumiem. — przerwała jej nerwowy wstęp do monologu Willow, niespecjalnie chyba biorąc go do siebie — Również o tym myślałam i dlatego zorganizowałam tę imprezę. Luz jest zbyt dobrą kumpelą, żeby w ten najgorszy czas zostawiać ją samą sobie.</p><p>Amity wewnętrznie odetchnęła z ulgą, że obie rozumieją, o chodzi. Sytuacja była wręcz tragiczna, gdyby cesarz dowiedział się o tej imprezie i tu wtargnął razem ze swoimi żołnierzami, do obrony mieliby tylko zaspanego i niezbyt przydatnego demona, troje uczniów z różnych sabatów, których moc nie miała żadnego sensu przy mocy, jaką dysponowali dorośli czarodzieje. Westchnęła ciężko, osuwając się po miękkiej sofie.</p><p>— Jesteśmy w naprawdę koszmarnej sytuacji, nie? — spytała, nim zerknęła na Willow. Nie musiała odpowiadać, ale sposób, w jaki bawiła się popcornem, jakby sprawdzając, czy mogłaby wyciągnąć z nich jeszcze roślinę, mówił sam za siebie. Mogło ich to nie dotyczyć całkowicie, ale cała czwórka wiedziała, że gdyby to od nich zależało, zrobiliby wszystko by ratować Luz.</p><p>— Coś się wymyśli.</p><p>— Brzmisz jak Luz.</p><p>— Uczę się od najlepszych, Amity. — pokazała jej język i dziewczyna poczuła ogromną wdzięczność, że pomimo wszystkiego, co się zdarzyło, znów ma swoją przyjaciółkę. Znowu, tylko dzięki temu, że pojawiła się Luz i dała nowe światło w ich wspólnym życiu. Podniosła się z kompletnego rozflaczenia na kanapie, nim podsunęła się bliżej i objęła ją ramieniem. Przez moment patrzyły sobie na twarze i obie wiedziały, że nieważne co się wydarzy, one zrobią wszystko, co było w ich mocy.</p><p>— Damy sobie radę, w końcu, kto jak nie najpotężniejsze czarownice na całych Gotujących się Wyspach! — cichy chichot, przypominający im o szczęśliwej przeszłości, kiedy jeszcze rodzice panny Blight mieli gdzieś to, co córka robi i z kim się zadaje.</p><p>Nie były jednak świadome, że nie tylko one cieszą się tą chwilą, choć zdecydowanie ta kolejna osoba nie cieszyła się z ich spotkania. Cesarz ze spokojem wpatrywał się w taflę lustra, dzięki któremu mógł szpiegować swój nowy cel, jakim była młoda wiedźma glifów. O tym pomieszczeniu nie wiedziała nawet Kikimora, a on wcale nie spieszył się, żeby to zmieniać. Przesunął delikatnie palcem po ekranie, zostawiając Amity i Willow resztkę prywatności i przechodząc prosto do pokoju, w którym spała Luz.</p><p>Młoda czarownica miała już głęboki, ale na pewno niespokojny sen, czuł to nawet przez warstwę lustra, dzięki któremu ją obserwował. Mruknął tylko cicho, kreśląc na zwierciadle drobne znaki, aby rozpogodzić koszmar, którego na pewno był częścią, jednak nie znaczyło to dla niego zupełnie nic. Jego plany musiały zostać dokończone, niezależnie od tego, kto i kiedy spróbuje stanąć mu na drodze.</p><p>Nawet jeśli będzie to jego własna córka, nie zamierzał odpuścić, gra rozchodziła się o, o wiele więcej, niż ktokolwiek mógł podejrzewać, zarówno w tym świecie, jak i po drugiej stronie. Jednak dzisiejszego dnia, mógł pozwolić, aby wiedźma glifów odpoczęła od trudów następnych dni. W końcu, to były przecież jej urodziny, zasługiwała na to, by chociaż je przeżyć najspokojniej jak się dało. Cesarz sprawdził jeszcze kilka miejsc, upewniając się, że wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, po czym wyłączył zaklęciem zwierciadło i ruszył do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Czekało go wiele pracy i niech Tytan ma w swojej opiece wszystkich, którzy spróbują przeszkodzić w jego wielkim dziele.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>